


Cool Waters

by Volavi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/pseuds/Volavi
Summary: Jason thinks that it is a truth universally acknowledged that a married couple, after the socially accepted first “honeymoon” year, must be in want of children. Since the day Dick and Jay celebrated their one-year anniversary in late July, Jason had been fielding questions.“You two going to start a family some day?” the friendly check out clerk at their favorite grocery store asked after Jason told her that the flowers were for his first anniversary.OR - jaydick mpreg omegaverse fluff because sometimes it makes me happy





	Cool Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much what it says on the tin. I had a version of this posted about two years ago, took it down, rewrote it, and now I'm putting it up again.

Jason thinks that it is a truth universally acknowledged that a married couple, after the socially accepted first “honeymoon” year, must be in want of children. Since the day Dick and Jay celebrated their one-year anniversary in late July, Jason had been fielding questions.

“You two going to start a family some day?” the friendly check out clerk at their favorite grocery store asked after Jason told her that the flowers were for his first anniversary.

“You would make lovely babies,” Kori said as she was helping Jason bandage a minor cut after an Outlaws mission a few days later. “Have you talked about having kids?”

“We’re too young,” Jason replied and changed the subject. He didn’t really think that they were too young, but it was a good excuse. 

“Lian is the best thing to ever happen to me,” Roy remarked out of nowhere during a boring stakeout the following week. “Are you two going - ”

“Shut up, Harper,” Jason growled. Jason loved Lian and couldn't wait to have a child of his own, but it's not like Jason would be the one to deal with being pregnant and all that entailed. 

“It’s been decades since the Manor had the pitter patter of little feet, Master Jason,” Alfred said casually as Jason helped him chop vegetables for dinner the week after that.

“Not you too, Alfred,” Jason groaned. He chopped the tops and bottoms off of the four zucchini on his chopping board neatly. “What size do you need these?”

“Diced is fine. Sore subject?”

“Not exactly, but it’s been coming up a lot recently,” Jason replied as he sliced one side off of the first zucchini. 

“My apologies, then.” Alfred met Jason’s eyes and gave a small but warm smile. “How have you been settling in to your new home?”

Jason, grateful for the change of subject, griped about the horrors of furniture shopping and took immense satisfaction from how evenly cubed his zucchini pieces were. Cooking with Alfred was both a soothing balm and a true pleasure, and soon Jason forgot about the constant questions and just enjoyed himself and his time with his surrogate grandfather. Reintegrating with the Bat-clan had been a long and often painful slog, but it definitely had its benefits.

Jason’s good mood lasted through the first course and the entire main course, until the demon-brat’s friend had to open his big fat mouth in the lull before dessert. 

“So, you guys going to have kids soon?” Jonathan Kent blurted. 

Jason closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath before glancing at his husband. Of all of the times Jason had fielded that inquiry recently, this was the first time that Dick was there to hear. Dick’s eyes flicked away from Jason’s as if he didn’t want to be caught looking for Jason’s own reaction. 

“Not sure how that’s any of your business,” Jason drawled, raising an eyebrow at Jon. 

Undeterred, Jon’s smile widened as he looked at Dick. “But maybe?”

Dick blushed. Jesus Christ on a bike, the man had been facing supervillains for nearly two decades and still blushed like a teenager, Jason thought. 

“Kiddo, we both have pretty dangerous jobs, if you know what I mean. Not sure it’s right to bring a baby into our situation,” Jason said, trying to sound casual. Damnit. He and Dick had talked vaguely about having kids before they got married. In the future. A long long time in the future. Jason hadn’t expected that everyone and their auntie would start grilling him. 

Dick looked back at Jason again, this time allowing their eyes to meet. Aside the fading flush, Jason couldn’t read any emotion in Dick’s face, and the blush could have been from anger, or embarrassment, or just plain old awkwardness.

“Dick would have to take some time off, too,” Tim mused. “I don’t think he’s ready for that.”

“Nothing wrong with adoption!” Steph chirped.

“I’m not saying there is!” Jon blurted. “But Dick’s an omega! Doesn’t he want kids?”

Damian glared at his friend. “So what if he doesn’t? Perhaps the mission is more important. Perhaps they will adopt. Perhaps they won’t have children at all, and that is their choice.”

“I’m still here, you know,” Dick said. He raised an eyebrow when everyone looked at him. “And I think that this conversation is over.” 

Jason winced. The flush had definitely been anger. The fact that Dick was the only omega out of the bats wasn’t exactly a secret, but it also wasn’t something usually discussed so openly at the dining table.

“Dick, babe, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it,” Jason said.

Dick gave a tight smile. “I know he didn’t. But I’m stuffed. I think I’m going to head to the gym.”

Bruce belatedly intervened. “Alfred made tiramisu.”

“No thanks. I’m good. I’ll see you all downstairs a bit later.” Dick stood up, smiled at everyone again, a little bit more naturally this time, and headed out of the dining room.

Jason stood up too. “I’m going to train too. Can you ask Alfred to save us some dessert?”

Jon looked mortified. “I should go apologize.”

“No, do not,” Damian said. “He’ll cool down soon, but let Todd go.”

“Yeah, nice thought, kid, but let me handle it,” Jason said before following Dick. 

He caught up with Dick in the locker room, changing into workout clothes. Jason leaned against a locker and took a moment to appreciate the lines of Dick’s lean back as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Dick turned around to face Jason, so Jason could now look at his perfect abs. Dick smirked. “Like what you see?”

“Damn straight.”

“I don’t think that’s quite the right word,” Dick said dryly, lips twitching.

Jason felt his own mouth quirk up into a lopsided grin. “I guess you’re right.” He studied Dick for a moment. “So you’re not mad?”

Dick shrugged. “A little, at first. Everyone was talking like I wasn’t even there. I’m not mad at Jonathan for asking, or at Damian for telling him. I’m surprised Damian told him without checking with me, but it’s not a huge deal. I was a bit irritated, but more because it seems like that was the hundredth time I’ve been asked that question.”

Jason snorted and moved closer. “You too? I feel like since our anniversary, everyone thinks it’s open season to talk about babies.”

“Yeah, what is that all about? It’s just so awkward, since we haven’t really talked in awhile about it.”

“You want to?”

Dick looked at Jason with wide eyes. “Want to have kids? You know that I do . . . at some point.”

“I meant, talk about it. Having them. And when. You know I want it too.”

“So, someday?” Dick looked both hopeful and cautious.

“Whenever you want,” Jason hastened to assure him. “I know you’re not ready yet, and there’s no rush.”

“Who said I wasn’t ready?”

Crap crap crap. “Um, I just, I thought, you know, maybe, it seemed like you wanted to wait.”

Dick looked at Jason, eyes crinkling. “I thought you wanted to wait. And like you said at dinner, our lifestyles are pretty dangerous.”

“Didn’t stop a certain bat from adopting a basketball team.”

Dick gave Jason a wicked grin. “We’ve had a great time this last year, and had a lot of fun, but now I’m ready if you are.”

Jason felt like champagne bubbles were fizzing in his belly. Excited, nervous, disbelieving. “Really?”

Dick reached out to Jason and stroked his cheek. “Really.”

Jason pulled him into an embrace, fingers resting on his bare back. Jason bent his head down for a hungry kiss. “Now?”

Dick laughed against his lips. “Well, not right now.” 

 

*********

Growing up in the circus, Dick always knew that he was an omega. His dad was an alpha and his mom was a beta, and those were facts that he didn’t remember consciously learning. He learned that male omegas are very rare, but he didn’t get treated any differently. Everyone in the circus was so accepting of differences that Dick’s designation was no more remarked upon than the fact that Dick had black hair. 

However, after the fall, Dick learned that his new world wasn’t quite so welcoming. Not Bruce and Alfred - they were great - but many of the predominately white, rich, Christian people that made up Gotham’s upper crust. Nobody disparaged omegas exactly, but the language was always a bit coded and obliquely dismissive. Not to mention the paparazzi, always eager to report on any little difference. As if just the fact that a difference existed made it scandalous. 

Dick was proud of his circus background, proud of his Romani heritage, and proud of his family. It wasn’t that he wasn’t proud of being an omega, but as an eight-year old boy, it had felt like his secret to keep. Not out of shame, but because it was private. Personal. 

Even now, all of these years later, Dick wasn’t really sure why he hadn’t come out as omega to the media until after Jason had died, but it had felt right at the time. 

So now Dick was sitting in the doctor’s waiting room to get his birth control implant out and have a general preconception check-up. He knew that he’d have to figure out what to do about Nightwing - and soon! - but he was maybe slightly freaking out more about what to say to the media, and when. Assuming everything went as planned.

Okay, Grayson. Don’t get ahead of yourself. One step at a time. 

Just then, he heard his name called and stood up. Soon he’d be home again with Jason. It might take some time for Dick’s heats to normalize, but there was no reason they had to wait. 

********

Dick let himself in to their penthouse apartment with a shout of “Honey, I’m home!” He toed off his shoes and caught up with Jason in their living room. 

“Hey, babe. How did it go?”

“No problems. Clean bill of health.” Dick walked over to Jay and slung one leg over Jay’s to straddle him. “We should celebrate.”

Jason looked up at him and grabbed his hips. “Oh, really? You’ve got something in mind?” Jay asked casually as he tugged Dick a bit closer. 

“I could get us reservations at the trendy new place in the Diamond District,” Dick said and eased his hand up Jason’s neck and into his hair. 

“That’s an idea,” Jason rubbed circles with his thumbs against Dick’s waist. “Or we could go on patrol together.”

“True. We haven’t done that in a while.” Dick wrapped his legs around Jason. “But I was kind of hoping for a quiet night in.”

Jason smirked up him. “Quiet?” 

Dick leaned down to nuzzle Jason’s neck. “Maybe not so quiet,” he murmured, lips touching Jason’s skin. He nipped Jay’s ear lobe and Jay gasped. 

“You’re not in heat, so this probably won’t do anything,” Jason said between sharp exhales. 

“That’s never bothered us before, and maybe we should just try.”

Jason stood up, lifting Dick easily. “Sounds like a plan.” Dick laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Jason’s shoulders as Jason carried him to the bedroom. 

Jason eased him down onto to the bed and kneeled on the floor in front of him, Dick’s legs still wrapped around Jason. Jason slid his calloused hands under Dick’s tee-shirt, eased the shirt up and off, kissed first one nipple then the other. Dick gasped when he felt the gentle scrape of teeth, and reached out to tug at Jason’s shirt. Jason stopped for a moment, making Dick moan in denial, to grab his own shirt with one hand to pull it off. Dick admired the play of muscle under scarred skin as Jason moved, and then Jason was leaning over him, pushing him flat against the mattress with one hand as he licked a line from Dick’s collarbone down to his belly button. Jay’s other hand reached between Dick’s legs and rubbed, prompting another moan. 

Dick reached up and grabbed Jason’s ass with both hands. Dick might be the one with the famous butt, but in Dick’s opinion Jason’s was curved in just the right places and hard with sculpted muscle. Dick took a moment to squeeze in appreciation, then slid his hands down to the back of Jason’s thighs. And, oh God, his thighs. Dick curled up to press his own lips against Jason’s chest and pulled in frustration at the fabric of Jason’s jeans.

“These off now,” he gasped between kisses.

Jason chuckled low and deep, the sound going straight to the pit of Dick’s stomach. “You first, Goldie.”

Dick fumbled at his own jeans, arching his hips up and off the bed to pull them down, rubbing himself against the insides of Jason’s thighs as he moved. Jason’s breath caught and he helped Dick pull off his boxer briefs. Jason stood, dropped Dick’s clothes on the floor, and stripped. He fell onto the bed next to Dick, and Dick pulled him into a deep kiss, tongue probing. 

Jason broke the kiss, worked his way down Dick’s neck, took his time kissing and licking the line between Dick’s pecs and between his abs, going slower and slower the lower he got. Dick writhed from the teasing. Finally Jason kissed the top of Dick’s cock then eased a finger into Dick’s hole. Dick’s breath left him in a rush and his hips bucked, pushing himself harder against Jason’s hand.

Jay gave another of those rumbled chuckles, then murmured, “You’re so hot. Fuck me.”

Dick laughed. “And here I was hoping you’d fuck me. If we want a baby, that’s the way - ”

Jason stopped Dick from finishing the sentence with a kiss, his strong fingers still rubbing between Dick’s legs. Dick got his fingers in Jason’s hair again, loving the texture of the slight curl against his hand. Dick returned the kiss with interest, exploring Jay’s mouth with his tongue, before pulling away slightly to grab Jay’s bottom lip with his teeth. Jay gasped and Dick bit a little harder until he felt Jay’s whole body shudder above him. Dick nipped at Jason’s throat just where it met his jaw, right along the bond mark. Dick sucked and nibbled, stopping before he could leave a mark, then tilted his head back to expose his own neck. Jason took the hint and gave Dick light bites from Dick’s earlobe down to the hollow of his throat, teasing, nipping everywhere but the bond mark.

Dick pulled away just long enough to scoot up higher on the bed to get a bit more comfortable. Jason took the opportunity to bury his face between Dick’s legs, working his tongue between Dick’s lips, and up and out, over and over again until Dick was close to coming.

“Jason,” he gasped. 

Jason stopped and looked at Dick, a teasing smile playing across his face. Jason paused to reach over to the bedside table and pull out a condom wrapper. It was their custom whenever they had this kind of sex, just to be double-sure. 

Dick grinned. “Don’t need that.”

Jason’s eyes gleamed and his own smile was sharp with anticipation. “You’re right,” his husband said and Dick thought he’d never heard two words go straight to the tight feeling in his pelvis quite so quickly before.

“I’m ready,” Dick said, reaching to pull Jason closer, grabbing Jason’s cock to guide it in, panting as he felt that first thrust, the hard length filling him up. Dick brought his legs up and wrapped them around Jason, pulling him closer, setting the pace. Jason followed Dick’s lead, matching his rhythm to Dick’s. And Dick knew that it was way too soon, that nothing could happen yet, but that slight chance that maybe, just maybe, they might be making a baby made him burn. 

“Jay, that’s it. That’s it.”

Jay groaned. “Babe. You feel so good.”

Dick curved his head and shoulders off the mattress again to kiss Jason, loving his own body, how strong and flexible it was to allow him to move like this. He grabbed Jason’s shoulders, blunt nails scraping skin. Jason exhaled shakily and sped up, and Dick was moaning, pulling Jason closer, moving his hips in time with Jason’s, until he felt Jason jerk inside him and that was enough to tip Dick over the edge, and his own orgasm washed over him in waves of tightness and heat. 

Dick let himself relax against the bed and Jason collapsed on top of him, heavy and familiar. Dick enjoyed the after pulses, smiling lazily. After a few moments, Jason eased himself out and settled himself on his side next to Dick, propping his head up on one hand. Dick felt Jason’s other hand rest low on Dick’s belly. 

“Damn,” Jason breathed.

“I know. Damn.”

“Is it always going to be like that?”

“Only one way to find out. Wanna try again in a bit?”

Jason laughed. “I think I’m going to be amazing at this whole parenting thing.”


End file.
